User talk:CBFan/Archive 5
Banned You have now been permanently banned. You say that you only use your account to "contact" me (by which you mean abuse me for apparently insulting you). Well, editing, thats a privilege, not a right, and I'm revoking it. Why? Because I'm sick of your crap. I don't give a rat's arse if you disagree with me, its my opinion and I am going to stick to it. You have no right to edit stuff on my page, change my opinion, or in any way act in the way that you have acted. If you disagree with my opinion, don't read my lists. I'm posting them on my page, not yours. Ever since my first day, you have been a vandal, and Christophee kept you around for reasons that I respect, although do not agree with. However, I am the bureaucrat now, and I am making a call - you are a rude, abusive, vandalising troll, and I have no interest in what you have to say anymore. Evidently there is nothing more to your life than trying to contradict me. That saddens me, and I wouldn't believe it were it not for the fact that you are still lurking around, not editing, but still reading everything I do in an attempt to flame at me. I'm not sure if you're aware, but its called stalking, and it is frowned upon, in some countries. I've tried to placate you. I've tried to compromise. I've tried to treat you like an angry little child. I've tried to yield in arguments in order to shut you up. I've even tried to ignore you, but nothing works with you, and I'm finally going to take the action that I've wanted to do for more than a year. Do not attempt to use your autism as an excuse this time, it won't work. I am not without reason, however. This ban is infinite, but I will rescind it if I believe you have changed. And by that, you had better have changed. In fact, the only words that will restore your editing privileges are "I'm sorry, I acted badly". ManU and RA2 will not unblock you either, so don't waste time harassing them, and don't bother to contact Wikia staff, because they won't intervene. I've blocked your Youtube account, so that won't work, and any attempts to contact me on others wikis will result in my contacting that Wiki's admins and getting them to block you myself. You have been blocked on Wikipedia 11 times, so all I need to do is show that number and you're gone. IP addresses that I even suspect are you will be permanently banned. Your abilities to create new accounts or send emails have been revoked. I'm cutting you off, CBFan. And I've learned this time. You have not got the ability to edit your own talk page, so you are not going to have the final say. Now, in the near certainty that you will not see the err in your ways and repent, I say goodbye. Leave. TG (t ''' 02:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, Toon Ganondorf, we NEED to talk Yes, it's me, CBFan. Why am I talking to you here? That was your fault. You told me you'd consider letting me back on if I accepted I was wrong (which I'll get to in a moment), but then you blocked me from editing my page...and of course, IPs aren't allowed to post on your talk page. That really wasn't well thought through, was it? But, in all seriousness, I really hope you '''listen to me, rather than just delete this. Be fair...I didn't just delete RA2's comments when he had something to say to me. I encourage you, do the same. I will apologise for one thing...and that is for upsetting you. I really probably could have found a better way to word what I was trying to say, or to carry out what I was trying to achieve, and what I did really upset you. For that, I am truely sorry. But what I can't apologise is for is "being wrong"...because I wasn't. And that's really been the main problem I've had with you. You said, when you banned me, "Let me have my own opinions". Look at what I wrote. I wasn't even TOUCHING your opinions. I was trying to correct the factual statements you had gotten incorrect. Fact and Opinion are NOT the same thing. I learnt that in Primary School. *You say that Crusader 2 was unfairly attacked by the house robots. That is not an opinion. It is a factual statement, and it is wrong. The Crusader team said that their robot lost drive to one side. That counts as an immobilisation, allowing the House Robots to attack. *You say that the annihilator recall shows the unfair pitting of Killertron by Sir Killalot. That is not an opinion. It is a factual statement, and it is wrong. It doesn't even show Killertron being attacked. It kinda just shows the three robots locked together. There is a video on YouTube. *You say that Tornado fought against Ansgar/Flensburger Power/NEAT Machine in the Second World Championship. That is STILL not an opinion. It is a factual statement....again....and it is wrong....again. And as I wrote the Second World Championship guide, I should know. Tornado probably had the worst draw of all the British robot by being up against Panzer Mk 2. *You say that Disc-O-Inferno caused no damage to Panic Attack, and that The Steel Avenger did all the damage. That is not an opinion....it is still a factual statement, and, guess what? It is wrong. I even showed you the quote. And the worst part of it is how you treated Hogwild94. When I told him, he wrote a statement saying that he stood corrected. But you not only ignored and banned me, but you actually removed his statement, making it seem like he supported something he no longer did. Everyone makes mistakes, Toon Ganondorf. Whether you like it or not, we have to accept when we are wrong and learn from them. Otherwise the impression is that you're simply trying to get your own way...an impression I gathered in regards to both the articles of Clawed Hopper and especially Scorpion. You know who that reminds me of? Ian Lewis. Yes, the roboteer you hate so much. Do you really want to be compared to him? I've said a lot of bad things about you in the past, TG, but I'm really trying to be calm about this all. I did upset you, and I apologise for that. But you need to learn some lessons as well. Take advice from John Heatlie's time from Series 6, and have a little bite of humble pie (or his trusty bread roll). It'll do the wikia a whole lot of good. Thank you for at least reading this. 08:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Hello CBFan. I find our grudge old and somewhat pathetic. I read your comments on my Lists' talk page - since I expected you to return one day, I had to leave some way of you contacting me - and although I skimmed some of it, I believe you are genuinely remorseful for your behaviour and as such, I plan to lift your ban now. This Tuesday, I will be entering my final two weeks of schooling, before a four week exam period. As such, I don't contribute her anymore, although I do maintain my community presence. I feel your return would certainly benefit the wikia and fill the hole left by myself, RA2 and Christophee, all of whom have toned down our contributions significantly. As for my lists, I must stress just ignore them. I am fully aware that I am incorrect in certain areas, but I do not really care and I don't think that my minor flaws are hurting anyone. Welcome back, and please don't force us to have this confrontation again. The fact that your return appeal started with "that's your fault" is an indicator that you're not a born-again, but I never expected or wanted that and I'm going to look past that for the Wiki's good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry CBFan, but I am unable to unblock you at this time. I have asked Sannse from the Wiki staff to help me. You should be right in a day or two. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, hey TG. This is what you wanted to say, is it? Well, thanks, and I'm sorry....but, truth is, after you blocked me, I kinda "stormed off" and created another account - not to try and bypass the ban (I didn't come back here for absolutely ages), but because I was disgusted with what had happened. I'm sticking to this new one now if it's all the same. And sorry for the late reply. CrashBash 17:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC)